Playable Temples
Project Beta Triforce's playable Temples. Welcome to the Temples page; This is a page where you can get brief info on the Playable Temples for the project. Each Temple will have it's own separate page with more info and stuff about it. Young Link Dungeons These dungeons are only playable for Young Link. Temple of Light Located in the Sacred Realm the Temple of Light has seem to have lost its luster thanks to Ganondorf's infiltration. Although, you seem to have entered the Temple of Light before Ganondorf. So you make it your job to to find the Triforce before he does, stop him and restore the Light to this Temple of Light. Little do you know what you will fine and what will happen... CLICK THIS TEXT TO GO TO THE PAGE FOR THIS TEMPLE! DeepWood Shrine A lost Wooden shrine in the far south of the Lost Woods. it seems to been have abandoned for thousands of years with what seems to be have left with nothing but decay and a few dangerous creatures sitting around. Though something more is hidden here and its up to Link (You) to find what it is. That strange looking plack seems to have the answer somewhere in there. (Read more when the DeepWood Wood Shrine page is done) Adult Link Dungeons These dungeons are only playable for Adult Link. Wind Temple High above Gerudo Valley and over the Windy Heights the Wind Temple stands high above the ground. With other towers set all around the temple;far and near.It always seems to rain around this windy palace and its quite soothing. On the other hand this place is a death trap testing your skills of wits and patience. With plenty and plenty of fans and propellers to get in your way. Search high and low and see what you can find. (Read more when the Wind Temple page is up) Ice Temple A lost and frozen over Zora Province just far north of Zora's Domain. As to be expected it always seems to snow and everything is lost in a dense fog. With many secrets within the ruins you'll be sure to be using a lot of Blue Fire to melt anything that may be hiding. High or below the tall pillars There seems to be a lost lore to this area...Do you think you can find the pieces and put them together? (Read more When the Ice Temple page is up) Mini Temples These Temples will be playable but will most likely be half the size or smaller of the main course of temples.More info on these will be dropped later. Temple of Jewels and Gemstones (Adult Link Dungeon) This small temple is gorgeous indeed, completely made up of (As the name implies)...Jewels and Gemstones! With the Deku tree's music and the aesthetics your bond to have a relaxing time with a couple neat puzzles. Palace of Darkness (Adult Link Dungeon) (picture coming soon) A small but creepy place with a well build structure, your bond to turn off the lights and expect the worse of the spooks.Your not gonna get alot of said spooks (Unless you find Poes scary) but the Dark Atmosphere will make you feel like your in a place that only the dark and gloom should move around in. Garden Temple(Young Link Dungeon) (picture coming soon) A small Temple comprised of Birds, Hard Stone, Tree's, lots of pots and plants and flower patches that are low to the ground and flower patches that reach to the ceiling. Not even your sword can cut through some of them! If you have allergies you have been warned, you might but thankfully Link doesnt More info on the Mini dungeons coming soon!